Bad Day
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily has gotten into a predicament and Hotch is there for support. Story is way better than the summary! WARNING: RAPE
1. Chapter 1

Both Hotch and Emily had nice lives. Hotch had a kid that was cute and hilarious. His wife may have been gone, but he knew he had the love of his team. He was hit on very occasionally yet never took any of the offers. Emily, on the other hand, was hit on almost every day. She was complimented while walking down the street, at her job, and even while getting coffee at the local coffee house. Her and her mother never really got along, but just like Hotch, she knew she had the love of her team.

And they both had something in common with one another. They were in love, they just didn't know it.

It was a rainy Friday afternoon and the team was just finishing up a busy day at the office.

"Hey, who's up for a night at Berny's?" Derek yelled as he put his jacket on.

He heard a bunch of "I's" and they agreed to meet at eight that night.

Prentiss rushed home so she'd have enough time to get ready. She searched through her closet to find the perfect outfit and took a long, hot shower. She put on light makeup and did her hair. She looked at the clock when she got downstairs and it was ten to eight, so she rushed out the door.

When she got to the bar, she pulled into the spot closest to the door, between Garcia and Hotch.

She got inside to see a table in the back full of familiar faces. JJ looked up from Reid laughing to see Emily making her way through the crowd. "Hey Em!" she called.

The whole table turned to see Emily coming their way. Rossi had to fan Reid's face since it was turning bright red, Morgan on the other hand was whispering sweet little nothings in Garcia's ear, so he didn't even notice. But Hotch, he was staring at her. His drool almost hitting the floor. He saw how her little black dress was almost identical to JJ's baby blue one. The dresses both were halfway up their thighs and strapless, showing every single curve they had.

Emily smiled at his reaction when she got to the table. "Hey guys."

She took the empty seat next to Hotch and JJ, smiling at everyone. She and JJ gossiped and laughed which caught Hotch's attention. He saw Emily laughing at something JJ had said. Her smile is so beautiful, he thought. As he watched her and JJ, he could see that they had to have planned their wardrobes tonight. They both were wearing the dresses, both wearing makeup that was very light and had slightly wavy hair.

Emily excused herself to go to the bathroom and Hotch watched her walk away. He sat there for a couple minutes blocking everyone else out as he imagined Emily and him. He knew how great she looked in the tiny black dress, but he wondered how good she would look out of it.

As he began to come out of his fantasy, Rossi punched his arm. He looked over to Rossi to see him holding up his empty beer bottle. "We all got the other ones. Your turn."

As Hotch got up to go to the bar, Emily came out of the bathroom. She saw him leaning over the counter of the bar, talking to the bartender and walked over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up from the bartender. He smiled to see the bright smile she was giving him.

"So, how was the ladies room?"

Emily chuckled. "Great. I saw some ladies in the third stall doing some heavy lesbian fucking, and the tampons in there were only a penny."

He laughed at her sarcasm and flashed her a dimple.

"So what are you doing over here, away from the group?"

"Apparently, it's my turn to buy drinks. What do you want?"

"Um, I'll have a Sex on the Beach."

Hotch waved the bartender back over to him and ordered Emily her drink. The bartender came over only seconds later with hers and all the other drinks he had ordered. She took it off the tray and took a sip.

"So, what did you order yourself?"

"A Bud Light."

"Oh, nice. So, how's Jack?" she asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"He's good. He drew me a picture yesterday."

"Aw, that's sweet. What was it?"

"Um, it was… of the team."

"Really? You sound unsure."

"No. No, I'm sure. It was of some people on the team."

She nodded her head and looked around the room. He had told her the truth. It was of people of his team. But what he didn't tell her, were the people he had drawn. Jack and drawn a very colorful picture of Hotch, himself (Jack) and a woman who he addressed as, Miss. Emily. They were all dressed up and were standing in front of a new house with a baby in a stroller. And above the picture, Jack wrote "My Happy Family".

Hotch felt a tear run down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. She turned just as he wiped the tear from his and they smiled at each other. His smile faded as a man came up behind her. She turned as the man tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can. I saw you from across the bar and I wanted to see if a you, a lovely young lady, wanted to come and have a dance."

She smiled and put her drink down on the bar counter. "And you are?"

"Calvin. I'm Calvin Anderson. You?" He took her hand and shook it.

"Emily. Emily Prentiss." she said with a smile.

"So, dance?" he asked again, and she looked at Hotch.

"I'll be back. Ok?"

Hotch forced a small smile. "No problem Em. I'll be back at the table."

Emily smiled and Calvin lead her to the dance floor.

Hotch watched Emily and Calvin from the bar counter. He saw everything they were doing. He saw when Calvin took her hand in one of his, and the other slipped around her wait. He saw how her spare hand rested on his shoulder and they began dancing to a slow song that just came on. He could see how they were talking, and how she was smiling.

Hotch's face began to twist as Calvin leaned down, whispering something in her ear, and she giggled.

Hotch took his beer off of the tray and gulped about half of it down. As he tried to drink the rest, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a red headed woman standing there in a very revealing outfit.

"Hi. I'm Amber."

"Um… Hotchner. Aaron Hotchner."

"Um, would you like to dance with me?"

"Uh…" He looked over at Calvin and Emily to see them smiling and laughing, and then turned back to Amber. "Sure. Why not?"

He set down his drink and lead Amber to the dance floor.

He lead them right next to Calvin and Emily. He slipped his hands around her waist and hers went to his shoulders. They began to spin in little circles, and when he looked up from her, he saw Emily and Calvin. They hadn't even noticed him.

"Ok, your turn."

"No! Calvin come on, I just went."

Calvin smiled. "Yeah, but your just so damn interesting."

"Really? Well, after a while, you'll find out I'm a big nerd."

"I don't think so. Nerds are never this beautiful." Calvin's hand that held hers went down to her waist and her now free hand went around his neck. Calvin leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She smirked and her lips were soon covered with his.

Hotch just watched them as they stayed locked together, hands beginning to roam each other. Hotch looked away, and an idea crossed his mind. He smirked at his own thoughts. And just as he was about to make his move, Hound Dog by Elvis Presley came on. Everyone around them began moving and dancing widely to the song. He looked down at Amber to see her smiling up at him. He separated their bodies and began twirling her around to the rhythm of the music.

He moved backwards until he bumped into a certain couple. They broke their kiss and looked at Hotch.

"Can I help you?" Calvin asked rudely.

"Hotch, what the are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Emily, and Calvin… right? My bad, I must have bumped into you when I was twirling this sweetheart." he said as he pulled Amber into his arms.

"Wait, Em you know him?"

"Yeah. He's my boss. I told you the team was here. That's Aaron Hotchner, the boss."

"Oh. Well, ok then."

"Hey, Calvin, want to come and meet the rest of the team?" Emily asked, trying to change the subject.

"Of course Emily. Anything for you."

Emily smiled at Calvin and shot an ugly glare at Hotch before she lead him to the table.

Hotch just stood there with Amber, watching them. Watching how Emily introduced Calvin to everyone. Watching how Calvin sat down in Emily's seat and her sit on his lap. Watching how his arms wrap around her waist and she covers his hands with hers. Watching how the team exchanged curious glances with each other and laughed at everything Calvin would say. Watched how his hand rubbed over Emily's stomach and down her thigh. That's when he knew he had to go back there.

"Hey, where are you going Aaron?"

"I'm sorry Amber, I have to have a chat with someone."

"Oh. Ok, I … I um, understand. Go ahead."

He made his way back over to the table and heard everyone laughing and complimenting Emily on finding a good guy. That made Hotch really lose his mind.

He sat down in his seat abruptly, making Emily almost fall off Calvin.

"So, what's everyone talking about?" he asked, ignoring Emily and Calvin.

"Um, Emily was just introducing us to Calvin." JJ smiled.

Calvin and Emily turn to Aaron, and Aaron glares at Calvin. "Yeah, we've met."

Emily patted Calvin's hand and his fire began to burn out. "So, JJ, you were telling us about Henry. Your son right?"

"Yeah. I was just saying that Henry is turning three and I wanted you guys to come for his birthday. Em, you could bring Calvin if you want to."

Emily blushed but she didn't say a word. Calvin patted her stomach lightly and they smiled at each other.

Hotch was watching Emily and Calvin discreetly as they whispered in each other's ears. Hotch's face began to go red, and Reid tapped him on the shoulder.

"So, what are you getting Henry for his birthday next week?"

"Um, clothes."

As Reid began to explain something to Hotch, Emily excused herself to go to the bathroom once again, and then about a minute after she left, Calvin did the same.

Hotch got up after another minute so he didn't seem to eager, and headed towards the bathrooms near the entrance to the bar.

He walked down a tiny hallway and heard whimpering from the ladies' room. He leaned up against the door to see if he could hear any better. He heard voices, more whimpering and a moan through the door.

"Stop… Calvin… please! Please stop!"

"Come on Emily, stay quiet or this won't be pleasant."

"Stop… Calvin please. Ow! Calvin… stop it! Please stop… your hurting me."

Hotch's eyes widened and he stepped back from the door. He took his gun from his holster on his hip and rammed the door down.

He looked around the room to see no one anywhere. He bent down to see if anyone was in any of the stalls, but he saw no feet.

"Emily?"

He heard a whimper and then a huge smacking sound. He kicked in all the stall doors until he found the one he was looking for. Emily and Calvin were on top of the toilet and Calvin's hand was covering her mouth.

"You bastard!"

Hotch yanked Calvin off of Emily and he fell to the floor. He got on top of Calvin and repeatedly punched his face. He punched him over and over until he heard a voice from behind him.

Hotch turned to see Emily standing there, her dress all haphazard and her hair a mess.

He got up from the floor and ran to Emily.

"Emily, are you ok? What did he do to you?"

She couldn't speak. "Um… nothing. Nothing happened."

"Emily, I'm not a fucking retard. I'll take you home ok?"

She nodded slowly as she looked at the limp body on the floor. Hotch grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the bathroom and through the entrance. They got to his car and he helped her into the passenger seat.

"I'll be right back. I have to go and get your purse from the table."

He turned to leave but was stopped by a hand tugging on his. He turned to see her tear stained face.

"Don't leave me here. I'm… I'm…"

"Your what Emily?:

"I'm… I'm scared."

His eyes softened as a tear ran down her cheek. "I promise to be one minute. Not even. Here are the keys, turn on the radio and I'll be back before you can say 'Hotch is a jackass'."

She nodded and he closed the door. He stood there for a moment to make sure she turned on the radio and then ran back inside.

He got back to the table and grabbed Emily's purse off the table. "Um, guys I'm bringing Emily home. She… she got sick and she can't drive."

"What happened to Calvin?" Garcia asked.

"He's… he's busy cleaning the bathroom floor."

Hotch smirked to himself and ran back out of the bar and into the car.

"Ok Em, we're leaving."

They pulled out of the parking lot and she looked at him sweetly.

"Thank you so much Hotch."

"It's ok. We'll be home soon and you'll be ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch took two mugs down from the cabinet above his head and filled them with the hot water from the steaming kettle. He mixed the water and the hot chocolate mix together, watching the steam rise gradually from the cups. He took his cup and slowly drank the hot mixture, slightly burning his tongue.

He picked up Emily's cup in the other hand and brought them to the living room where Emily was laying on the couch, bundled up in the blanket he gave her for Christmas. He set the cups on the coffee table and sat down next to her head.

"Emily, please look at me."

He heard her mumble something that he couldn't quite hear. He took her by her shoulders and laid her on his chest as he laid down on the couch. He propped a pillow up behind him so he could look down at her.

"What did you say Emily?"

"I said I don't want to talk about anything that happened and I know your goanna make me."

"Emily, your goanna have to talk about it sometime. We've been getting… closer over the last few months and I think you can confide in me. Don't you?"

"Well, I think I can. No, I know I can do it, but it's… it's hard."

He rubbed his hand up and down her back as a tear tried not to spill from his eye.

"Emily, I understand. I'm sorry. If you want to talk, you know I'm here. I will always be here for you."

Emily's tears started to pool over her eyes and a stain started to build on Hotch's shirt. She leaned up and looked at him. His tears began to pool as well and they just stared into each other's eyes. They could both see their feelings in the other's eyes. Angst, hurt, sadness and just a hint of passion.

Emily leaned up and gave him a slight peck on the lips. He tried to back away but stopped when he heard her mumble against his lips, "Thank you Aaron. Thank you for being here."

She kissed him again, this time longer, and rougher, just waiting for him to kiss back. Finally, he pulled away and just looked at her.

"Emily, what are you doing?"

"I thought it was kind of obvious." She tried to smile but it just wouldn't… couldn't come.

"Emily, your not thinking right."

"Aaron, I'm thinking more clear than I have in a long time."

She pressed her lips to his again and moved her hands to his waist. She began to pull his shirt out of his pants when she realized he wasn't doing anything to her in return. She took her lips away from his and took his hands. She fixated them on her waist and she straddled his lap.

"Emily…"

She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Don't talk. Just help me. Just fuck me."

She kissed him for the fourth time and this time, she felt his hands start to go beneath the waistline of the boxers she was wearing. She began to undo the first button of his shirt, but she was stopped by his hands coming out of her boxer shorts and grasping her fingers.

"Emily, stop it."

"What? Why?"

He rolled her off of him and he stood up off the couch. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? Are you kidding me Emily? Have you gone out of your mind?"

Emily took the blanket on the couch and grasped it in her hand. "What are you talking about?"

"Emily, your put my hands beneath the waistline of your shorts and you shoved your tongue down my throat. What does that tell you?"

"That I wanted to do something that apparently wasn't what you had in mind."

"Emily, what has gotten into you?" Hotch asked as he sat down next to her on the couch again.

A tear threatened to pool over her eye as she looked into his. "I'm so sorry Hotch."

He pulled her into a hug and they stayed silent for a couple of seconds. Hotch pulled away the tiniest bit so he could look at her.

"Emily, why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stop playing dumb, this is serious."

"I want to forget Aaron. I want to forget."

"You have to tell me what happened to you. What did Calvin do?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders lazily and took her mug from the coffee table. She took a sip and cautiously set it back down on the table and slumped back down on the couch. Hotch leaned closer to Emily and turned her head to his. He looked into her eyes and saw tears threatening to spill over.

"Emily, please tell me."

A tear ran down Emily's cheek as she was searching for the right words to say.

"Calvin… he… he hurt me. He… raped me in the bathroom right… right before you came in."

Aaron's face turned red with anger, but hugged her closer to let the anger loose. "Emily I'm so sorry. You don't have to go on if-"

"No." she interrupted as she hiccupped against his chest. "I need to go on. I want to talk about it. I need to. You said it yourself, I'm goanna have to talk about it sometime."

"Ok Emily. Go on if you have to."

Emily sat up the tiniest bit and laid her head on his shoulder. "I was in a bathroom when I heard the ladies room door open. I thought it was another woman so I didn't think anything of it. But, then I opened the stall door and I saw Calvin standing there. He pushed me back into the stall and locked the door. He… he said to be quiet or he'd shoot me."

"I didn't see a gun on him before."

"He had it on his waist. He laid it on the toilet so I could see it. It hurt. Aaron… it hurt. He hurt me. Thank you for saving me."

She began to hesitantly cry and Hotch pulled her closer and closer.

"Emily you don't need to go on. If you don't want to go on, then don't."

She sniffled and nuzzled her forehead in his neck. "Thank you."

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm staying here tonight. I'm staying right here on the couch whether you like it or not. I don't want to leave you here alone."

She smiled against his neck and laid down on his chest. "Good. I couldn't bare to be alone tonight. Am I allowed to sleep on your chest?"

"Anytime Em. Sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch woke up the next morning lying on his back on Emily's couch. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room, noticed only one thing missing… Emily.

He sat up to look behind the couch. No one.

He got up and looked around the living, kitchen and foyer. Even the bathroom near the hall closet. Still nothing.

"Emily?" he screamed up the stairs. She came running out of her bedroom, wearing a pink slk robe, something he didn't see the night before.

"What? Are you ok?"

He rubbed his hand over his face and walked back over to the couch. She joined him on the couch and held his hand. "Hey, are you ok? What's wrong?"

He watched as she slid her legs under her and her eyes fixed on her.

"You weren't sleeping on my chest anymore, I didn't know where you went." he said as he stared into her deep, chocolate brown eyes.

She smiled slightly and tightened her grip on his hand. "I'm fine Hotch. I went to the bathroom upstairs to take a shower. I put on my robe and was about to jump in when I heard you screaming my name."

Hotch looked up to the second floor to see steam coming out of her bedroom. That explained it. He looked back at her. She was smiling brightly and holding her robe closed near her chest with her free hand.

"So… you have nothing under there? Nothing under the silkiness of the pink robe?"

She smiled sheepishly as she watched him look her up and down. She nodded. "Yea. Underneath the robe, just my birthday suit." she said with a giggly smile.

He brought his hand to the right of her breast and gently grazed it's side. His eyes looked back up into hers. Her heart rate began to pick up and her cheeks started to turn pink.

"Um, you should get back to your shower. You wasting the hot water." He pulled his hand away from her side and loosened his grip on her hand.

Disappointed by his actions, she stood up from the couch and began to walk up the steps.

"Em?"

She stopped short in the middle of the staircase and turned to see him now standing next to the island in the kitchen. "Yes?"

"I'm going to make us some breakfast. What do you want?"

She smiled and said it didn't matter, then ran up the stairs. She shut her bedroom door behind her and ran into the bathroom. Took off her robe and hopped in the shower, hoping to wash away the embarrassment of the previous event.


End file.
